Good Woman
by Augusta Silveira
Summary: Como Cuddy reage quando House lhe diz que ela falhará como mãe?


**Título**: Good Woman  
**Autora**: Augusta Silveira  
**Música**: Good Woman, Cat Power

OBS: Fic feita pra guerra Huddy x Hilson

Cuddy entrou em casa quando ainda não tinha escurecido. Estava em prantos e não parecia estar raciocinando direito. Foi até o seu quarto. Não prestava atenção em nada, apenas abria gavetas da sua cômoda, pegava um punhado de coisas e colocava dentro de uma mala. Quando ela achou que já tinha roupas suficientes (a mala tinha mangas de camisetas e algumas meias para fora, de tão cheia), sentou na cama, colocou o rosto nas mãos e chorou ainda mais. Pensou em House, e sobre ele ter lhe dito que ela falharia como mãe.

_"I want to be a good woman_

_And I want, for you to be a good man."_

"Ele está sempre certo, vai ver um não sirvo pra cuidar nem de bicho de estimação.", pensou. Não queria ver House por um bom tempo, queria que um raio caísse na cabeça dele. Foi até o banheiro e se olhou no espelho.

"Um lixo ambulante." disse em voz alta, ao olhar o rosto lavado de lágrimas, e fingiu um sorriso afetado e falso, para disfarçar a cara de choro, enquanto pegava qualquer maquiagem e escova de dente.

Voltou ao quarto, socou tudo dentro da mala e, com dificuldade, conseguiu fechá-la. Não fazia a mínima idéia de para onde iria. O natal estava perto, mas não tinha tempo de falar com ninguém da família, ou algum de seus amigos, queria ir embora de uma vez. De qualquer maneira, não ia sumir pra sempre, apenas passar uns três dias fora, sem ver House ou qualquer outra pessoa do hospital, não queria lembrar-se da menina que quase morreu em suas mãos, nem que ela era uma porcaria como mãe. Três dias fora faria bem pra ela, tentaria deixar de lado os problemas.

Limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e pegou a mala, rumando com passos firmes até a porta, tentando esquecer o quanto House era importante pra ela e o quanto a tinha magoado. Não podia acreditar que há pouco tempo atrás, tinha dito pra ele o quanto queria ser mãe, e até mesmo quis que ele fosse o pai de seu filho.

_"This is why I will be leaving_

_And this is why__ I can't see you no more._

_I will miss your heart so tender_

_And I will love_

_This love forever"_

Abriu a porta, com a chave do carro na mão, pretendendo ir ao aeroporto e pegar qualquer avião que saísse de New Jersey e fosse pra qualquer outro lugar dos Estados Unidos, mas House, para seu espanto, estava parado na sua porta. Ele a tinha visto sair chorando do hospital, então resolveu segui-la para ver se algo realmente importante estava acontecendo, até porque House não perdia a oportunidade de ir à casa de Cuddy. Ela empurrou a porta imediatamente, tentando fechá-la, mas ele a segurou com o pé.

"Vá embora." disse Cuddy, abaixando a cabeça, tentando evitar que House visse seus olhos vermelhos e inchados. A última coisa que queria era que ele visse que ela tinha realmente ficado abalada com o que ele havia dito e que estava disposta até a sair da cidade por algum tempo (por menor que seja) para não pensar nele.

"Eu estou aqui impedindo que **você** vá embora."

Cuddy ficou pensando sobre isso, não sabia se cedia ou continuava tentando sair. Na teoria era uma coisa, ela estava decidida a ir. Mas na prática, quando House estava lá, olhando pra ela como se ela significasse alguma coisa pra ele, a teoria era outra.

"Não vou a lugar nenhum que te interesse, me deixa.", Cuddy falava, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava passar pela porta, mas House a estava bloqueando com sua bengala. Se dependesse dele, ela realmente não iria a lugar nenhum.

"Ou você trabalha de stripper em alguma boate e dentro dessa mala tem uma cinta-liga, ou tenho certeza de que está fugindo."

"Yeah, sou uma stripper. Me deixa passar, não estou brincando."

"Don't go, Mommy!", ele disse, fazendo um beicinho de criança, enquanto Cuddy permanecia impassível.

_"I don't want__ to be a bad woman_

_**And I can't stand to see you be a bad man**_

_I will miss your heart so tender_

_And I will love_

_This love forever"_

"Você estava chorando.", ele parou de brincar e baixou o tom de voz, "Por quê?"

"Não é da sua conta, me deixa ir embora." Ela estava pronta para dar com a mala nele, fazê-lo sair dali.

"Eu sei quando você fica chateada, Cuddles."

Cuddy olhou pra ele, com as lágrimas voltando a cair, mas dessa vez ela não conseguiu se segurar.

"Sabe, House? Sabe mesmo? Quando você me disse que eu seria uma merda de mãe, você sabia que eu ia ficar chateada? Por que então você me disse aquilo, SE VOCÊ SABE TÃO BEM QUANDO EU FICO CHATEADA? Como é possível que você ainda não tenha se dado conta de que ninguém fala as coisas pra machucar os outros de propósito, só você parece gostar de dar um motivo pras pessoas serem miserable like you are! Quer ser um imbecil? Fine! Só não espere que as pessoas acatem tudo que você diz, ok?"

Cuddy estava berrando, as lágrimas (agora de raiva) corriam livremente sobre sua face. Seu semblante era lívido de ódio, tudo aquilo que ela estava sentindo era culpa da estupidez de House, ela queria que ele desaparecesse naquele exato momento.

"Então, House, você tem mais alguma coisa para me dizer ou eu posso ir embora passar lindas férias de três dias esquecendo que você existe?"

_"And this is why I am leaving_

_And this is why I can't see you no more_

_**This is why I am lying when I say**_

_**That I don't love you no more**__"_

"Não." ele disse, baixando a cabeça, não queria dizer mais nada que pudesse magoar Cuddy. Sabia que tinha tocado no calcanhar de Aquiles dela quando falou sobre ela ser mãe, mas não tinha mais nada que pudesse fazer pra voltar atrás.

"Então saia da minha frente." quase empurrando House, ela saiu, fechando a porta atrás dos dois, e, sem nem olhar pra trás, arrancou com o carro.

House ficou na porta, olhando o carro de Cuddy dobrar a esquina, para depois ir até a sua moto e, enquanto colocava o capacete, dizer em voz baixa: "I'm **so** sorry, Leese."

_"Cause I want to be a good woman_

_And I want for you to be a good man"_


End file.
